custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Being Friends (Thevideotour1's version)
Being Friends is a custom Barney & Friends home video for Season 1 that was released on June 20, 1992. Plot Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jenny Dempsey) *Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffy) *Miss Etta Kette (Brice Armstrong) *Tart (Dante Basco) *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Cepheus (Janice Kawaye) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Reese (Lisa Ortiz) *Ishtar (Cristina Pucelli) *Sauron (Austin St. John) *Bertille (Lisa Wilhoit) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Sharon, Lois & Bram (As Themselves) *Hap Palmer (As Himself) Songs #Barney Theme Song #The Friendship Song #Being Together #Listen! #Taking Turns #The Clapping Song #I'm a Little Robot #One Elephant Went Out One Day #Skinnamarink #The Exercise Song #Pop Goes the Weasel #Boom, Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy? #Animal Parade #Down By the Bay #The Fishing Song #Yankee Doodle Dandy #The Alphabet Song #Bean Bag Alphabet Rag #Hello, Goodbye (Hello in Arabic / Goodbye in Arabic) #The Three Bears Rap #Keep Your Sneeze to Yourself #Clean Up #Help Protect the Earth #That's a Home to Me #I Love You Trivia *The Barney costume from "Eat, Drink and Be Healthy" is used. *The Barney voice from "Home Sweet Homes" is used. *The Baby Bop costume from "Rock with Barney" is used. *The Baby Bop voice from "Playing It Safe" is used. *The musical arrangements and background music from "Rock with Barney" are used. *This version of I Love You uses the same arrangements from "Barney in Concert" and the same vocals from "The Queen of Make Believe". *After the song, "The Friendship Song", the kids hear Barney's voice before he comes to life. *When the kids hear Barney's voice before coming to life, *When the kids gasp before they say "Barney?", Kathy's gasp is the same as Cera's gasp from "The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving" (when ) *When the kids say "Barney?" before he comes to life, Tart's "Barney?" was voiced by Kim from "Barney in Outer Space" (when Kim ), Shawn's "Barney?" was taken from "Classical Cleanup" (when ), expect , Derek's "Barney?" was voiced by Michael from "Waiting for Santa" (when Michael and his sister, Amy hear Barney's voice while he's stuck in the chimney), *When the kids say "Barney!" after he came to life, *When Barney comes to life, the kids greet him, and Barney greets, the music from *When Barney and his friends say "Hi, Michael!", Barney's "Hi, Michael!" was taken from "Hoo's in the Forest?" (when ), Kathy's "Hi, Michael!" was taken from "Having Tens of Fun!" (when ), *When Michael says "Hi, everybody!", the sound clip is taken from "Having Tens of Fun!", expect Quotes Quote 1 Quote 2 *(after the song, "The Friendship Song") *Barney's voice on the Barney doll: *Shawn: What was that? *Kathy: *Barney's voice on the Barney doll: *Derek: *(the kids gasp) *Kids: *(Barney comes to life) *Barney: *Kids: *Barney: *Tosha: *Barney: Quote 3 *(after the song, "Being Together") *Barney: *Tina: *Min: *Shawn: *Barney: *Kids: Sure!! *Barney: *(Barney does magic, and Michael appears) *Barney and his friends: *Michael: *Barney and his friends: *Michael: *Barney: *Michael: *Barney: Quote 4 Quote 5 Quote 6 *(Sharon, Lois & Bram enter the school classroom door) *Sharon, Lois & Bram: Hi, everybody! *Barney: *Sharon: *Lois: *Bram: *Barney: *() *Barney: I like you to meet my friends, Sharon, Lois & Bram! Sharon, Lois & Bram, These are my friends, *Tart: *Barney: *Shawn: *Barney: *Derek: *Barney: *Tosha: *Barney: *Barney: *Luci: *Barney: *Cepheus: *Barney: *Kathy: *Barney: *Min: *Barney: *Reese: *Barney: *Ishtar: *Barney: *Sauron: *Barney: *Bertille: *Barney: *Tina: *Barney: *Michael: *Barney: *Baby Bop: *Sharon, Lois & Bram: Quote 7 Released Dates Previews